mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Visitor Chapter (I)
__FORCETOC__ Visitor Chapter (I) is the 9th volume in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel series. Synopsis Miyuki's classmate Shizuku Kitayama is on her way to study abroad. For magicians, this is normally impossible, since allowing the genes of someone who can use magic outside their home country's borders is tantamount to giving up national secrets. But it's allowed to happen in one case-exchange programs. And that's how Angelina has arrived in Japan from the USNA to study at First High. But it seems she's a part of something much bigger than a simple cultural exchange! World Affairs as of 2095 Strategic-Class Magicians - Thirteen Apostles Chapter 0 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 They further discuss the current theory of spiritual magic, and turn the subject to Paranormal Parasites, and Tatsuya states the Modern Magic Theory/View Point of Spiritual Magic - “Modern magic believes that a Spiritual Being is an information body isolated within the information dimension from its natural phenomena. Since it originated from natural phenomena, it is possible to use Magic Sequences to recreate the original effect. This is the current theory behind Spiritual Magic.” Tatsuya asks about their origins which Yakumo also doesn’t know but suggests that they may have the same origin like a human spirit. Yakumo further talks about Paranormal Parasites with Tatsuya - "I believe, regardless of whether the monster comes in humanoid or beast form, the only thing that can cause the living creatures of this world to alter in such a fashion must come from demons originating from spirit information bodies. Afterwards, just as how the physical manifestation of these spirits have one step in our world and the alternate shadow of this world, demons originating from the spirit also straddle the mental landscape and the aether. The reason that spiritual encounters are infrequent is not because they don’t exist, but because we are not equipped with the ability to observe the human spirit. While this line of thinking would definitely be heresy in the eyes of London, these are my true feelings on the matter." Two days after, Leo is now still in hospital confined to bed, Erika and Mikihiko have been arriving late to school, but still before the morning bell, with exhausted expressions. During lunch break, she slumps over her desk and goes to sleep (small snores can be heard) instead of going to the cafeteria. Mikihiko also finishes his lunch and goes to the infirmary probably due to headache caused by over-exhaustion. Tatsuya asks Honoka to ring up Shizuku. During call Tatsuya and Shizuku (even though she squints her eyes with a smile on screen, Tatsuya understands that she is extremely pleased) keep each other on their main screen and Honoka and Miyuki on side screens. He asks her about the ‘Vampire Incident’ that had happened in USNA. She informs that it is still treated as an urban legend in America with no media coverage. Tatsuya says that even rumors are fine and tells her about Leo’s incident. Upon Shizuku’s shocked and worried expression/reaction, he tries to calm her down. When she asks if he thinks there are clues in US, he says that he thinks that the perpetrator came from there. She assures him that she will look into it but not act rashly and to wait for her without any high expectations. Reminding her again to be careful, he finishes the call. Based on Erika’s knowledge, 3 organized groups taking action against the Vampires - the police department’s Special Investigative Unit (Japanese Version of FBI) along with various public safety divisions ; the members of 10 MC (Saegusa clan & Juumonji family in support) along with the support of Internal Affairs (Cabinet Department of Information Control) ; the private vigilante team formed by the Chiba family and Yoshida family in support. During the hunt, Erika and Mikihiko are together and so Mikihiko suggests joining forces with the Saegusa and Juumonji for this but Erika rejects it by saying that people with the greatest access to surveillance systems have failed to find anything. The Yoshida clan passed down the Ancient Magic in Shinto style. Their combat skills are outstanding though not the same as families specializing in Onmyoshi. Being from the Shinto style group they still used talismans as medium, indicating that they are not a stickler for ruler. After being informed by Toshikazu, that the scientific approach yields little result, the Chiba family head requested the cooperation from the head of the Yoshida family, which was their closest friend among the Ancient Magic users. Mikihiko is providing the directions, using his divination while hunting the vampires. Sensing that they are getting closer to the target, he adds another name in the list of people who know of their location. Meanwhile, Charles Sullivan is fleeing from Angie Sirius. Sirius had been immersed in Psion noise several times but due to help from the mobile base (disguised as a news van), she could still pursue. It is mentioned that USNA is ahead of Japan in recognizing Psion Wave Signatures/Motions. Sirius (Lina) dislikes calling people by letters and started calling Q & R as Clara & Rachel respectively. At Sirius’s orders they engage Sullivan, and Sirius then throws a dagger (a Weaponized Integrated CAD, with non-reflective dark coating), the throw itself activates the Move-Type Magic with Trajectory Manipulation controlled by Sirius. Sullivan is unable to use his Trajectory Alteration on the dagger (to make it a friendly fire), this is due to the difference in interference strength between him and Angie Sirius. He blocks the dagger with his hand while the other 2 slash his back (this would have been fatal injuries to a normal person), but he fights off the 2. While is distracted by Clara (previously Q) and Rachel (previously R), Sirius intends to use a pistol, but is interrupted by a surprise attack (electrical attack). Lina disperses the electric attack on contact with her body by activating Wide Area Disruption on reflex, and manages to shoot Sullivan with a bullet reinforced with Data Fortification, killing Sullivan. After using Mikihiko’s Divination 2 more times he and Erika arrive at a small park, at the place where Sirius and the vampire are fighting. Erika is carrying a long box which contains an unsheathed sword covered with engravings – a weapon forged by the Isori Family and Isori Kei’s gift to Erika as a replacement for the overly conspicuous Orochimaru though not as powerful but equipped with the same ability to execute Inertia Cancel (cancellation). Mikihiko is using a supplemental CAD based on Tatsuya’s suggestions and his own ideas (designed to streamline Ancient Magic that utilizes both Incantations and Talismans) – a fan like object made of metal strips that have engraving of various incantations and formations (favored by practitioners, iron strips forms a conduit for Psions) connected to another device inside his sleeve that has activation sequences (replacing any need for incantation). They pick their target – Mikihiko - the vampire and Erika - the masked magician (Angie Sirius – Erika chose her as Sirius is having a large blade and is handling it expertly). Erika attacks the already engaged Sirius (should be extremely difficult to avoid) but she dodges it (by activating magic at shocking speed and the attack was only realized at the last instant before the blow is struck) Sirius picked selected appropriate magic, activated it and successfully avoided the attack. Sirius moves directly under the street lamp, and letting Erika see her dramatic features illuminated by the street lights. With Sirius’s feminine body, golden pupils, dark red hair (can be mistaken for black), and her black skin, Sirius is being compared to Kali. Erika uses her eyes (trained by swordsmanship) to determine that her opponent is first class and so she not using Reinforcement Magic, she uses Inertia Cancellation. During their fight, Erika cuts through Sirius’s head band. Erika’s opponent is first class and she realized that losing the initiative would force her into defense and result in her crushing defeat. Mikihiko realizing Erika has a formidable opponent but cannot offer any aid because he also has difficulty in dealing with his opponent. The female vampire is wearing heavy gloves, that prevent any injury to her but dealing damage to the opponent’s internal organs. Mikihiko uses ‘Wataboshi’ (based on the application of Ancient Magic concept “Riding the Wind”), it combines gravity nullification and inertia cancellation into phenomena alteration. Due to the opponent’s ‘Barrier’ (a projectile repellent field), Mikihiko’s cane is broken and his dagger fails to damage his opponent. Mikihiko decides to use ‘Thunder Child’. The Modern Magic ‘Thunder Child’ is known as ‘Thunder Spawn’ in Ancient Magic and is an inferior version of the true ancient magic that actually manipulates the clouds ‘Thunder Clouds’, that creates powerful discharge and voltage. After Mikihiko’s attack hits the vampire, she howls but holding her head, she gathers electricity greater than Mikihiko’s attack – a Dispersion-Type Magic. The Modern Magic’s Dispersion-Type Magic is able to channel higher amounts of electricity than Ancient Magic. He starts dodging the attacks and when creating a dense block of air as magic shield, his opponent is faster as she doesn’t resort to Activation Sequences for casting magic (and her spell is still as powerful), he is cornered but just before the attack the vampire’s magic is neutralized (blown away) by a block of Psions (Tatsuya’s Gram Demolition). Erika during her fight with Sirius, manages to deal damage to Sirius’s collarbone. The are both distracted by Tatsuya’s on a bike with a silver CAD pointed at the vampire (Sirius doesn’t recognize Tatsuya due to his helmet). Tatsuya watches all the members involved Erika, Mikihiko, the Vampire and finally Sirius whose golden eyes seem to draw him in. Sirius starts to attack Tatsuya but the magic fails to activate, this is repeated three times as she tries using different sorts of magic. Meanwhile the vampire escapes, and seeing Tatsuya distracted Sirius shots 5 times at her feet, the sparks creating flashes that obscure her body. Tatsuya tries to use Decomposition Magic on her legs, but fails as the information body that should represent the actual body contains only surface data and no actual data (only records of color and outer appearance but no information of mass, physical design or chemical composition). Tatsuya then asks if Erika and Mikihiko are alright, but Erika has got torn clothes due to Sirius’s attack revealing her flesh and hints of her curves, but her protective undergarments are undamaged because of her under armor. Erika accepts Mikihiko’s jacket. Tatsuya tells that the attack that caused her to be in this state appeared to be Kamaitachi mixed with the gust. At Erika’s anger of her tattered clothes, Tatsuya tells her that she did manage to damage her opponent’s collarbone causing her great pain. When she asks Tatsuya about why he is here, he is clueless as to why she asked and tells her about Mikihiko’s message thinking she is already aware. She thanks Tatsuya for saving her on time, and also Mikihiko but questions when did he contact Tatsuya without telling her. Tatsuya interrupts them seeing Mikihiko’s condition (like a frog under the serpent’s gaze), informing them that other groups will be here soon, he asks them if they have approval from the Clan Meeting, making them realize the implications of that and so they should move out. Tatsuya then offers Erika a ride but on Mikihiko’s questioning informs him of overcapacity, leaving a sulking Mikihiko behind. After returning to her mobile base, Sirius gives the order to retreat. Clara and Rachel apologize to her for the falling behind in the pursuit and the resulting failure after looking at her condition (the ruin of her hair and the dirtied boots) which makes it clear to them that she fled back. She assures them that it was her responsibility and after recovering Sullivan’s corpse, it isn’t complete failure even though a 3rd party intervened. She order autopsy on Sullivan’s body. They inform Sirius that they have recorded a Psion wave signature for the other Vampire but unable to find any match for it and they discuss the reason for the same. She casts Healing-Type magic on herself, while keeping stoic expression on her face. Due to her firing the gun when her collarbone was already cracked had caused it to become a full blown fracture causing her intense pain. She is frustrated that she never knew about Erika’s strengths and Tatsuya’s mysterious ability to completely nullify her technique, implying that she doesn’t know (or isn’t aware) about Gram Demolition. At home, Tatsuya asks Miyuki to call up Maya as his call will be curtailed immediately without reaching to her as he is only Miyuki’s guardian. It is mentioned that not even Miyuki is aware of the number for the direct line to Maya (forget Tatsuya), explaining that the Information Control surrounding the Yotsuba Family is several times intense than the government. Miyuki calls Maya who appears with her age-defying beauty and mysterious smile. Hayama stands beside Maya and Tatsuya beside Miyuki, Tatsuya ponders the oddity of having Hayama attend a family call but his standing next to Miyuki is probably also the same. After the usual customary words between Miyuki and Maya, Tatsuya speaks to Maya telling her he has a question and a request. He asks Maya about the workings of Kudou Family’s Counter Magic ‘Parade’. This surprises Hayama, and Maya bursts into laughter and deflects the question by telling Tatsuya that ‘Parade’ is one of Kudou Family’s closely guarded secret and so she won’t know about it. Tatsuya pushes further by saying that she was his student and even though she doesn’t know the Magic Sequence, to at least tell the ins and outs. Tatsuya presents his own hypothesis about it to Maya – "Counter Magic “Parade” applies Data Fortification on your own Eidos and rewrites or alters your appearance. To be precise, it is a Magic Sequence that applies a different appearance or a fake mask on the Eidos and creates a false appearance, using the new appearance to mask the original in order to protect the real form from hostile magical effects, correct?". Maya responds by saying that ‘Alteration’ Magic cannot be achieved in the real world. Tatsuya further discusses about ‘Parade’ with Maya stating - "Rather than using “Alteration”, a simple adjust at the visual level using Light Refraction Magic would be enough. The problem lies in that Light Refraction Magic cannot escape my “eye”, hence where the issue lies". Tatsuya further mentions that ‘Mist Dispersal’ was also avoided which surprises Miyuki. Maya replies that then Trident should have no problem. He asks Maya if Parade can be cast on top of itself, to which she reveals that, in regards to Parade, Kudou Retsu’s younger brother was much more adept at it. After hearing this, he finally requests for reinforcements stating that he is unable to handle this incident alone. Maya allows him to contact Maj. Kazama.}} Chapter 7 Gallery Category:Releases Category:Light Novel Category:Visitor Arc